Together Again
by NarniaTitanicLove
Summary: After the disaster, Jack and Rose were sepreated, but will they reunite again?My FIrst fan fiction, and i thought i'd make Jack survive, please read and review
1. Alone

April 18th 1912

Rose stood aboard the rescue ship, Carpathia, and sighed, she woke up from days of slumber that she just managed to do, this is the beginning of her new life, her life of freedom. But it wasnt what she expected it to be, not what she had planned, Rose wanted to start her new life of freedom with her one and only love, Jack, as he lay at the bottom of the freezing waters of the North Atlantic. So, what was she going to do, she had no money, no where to stay, and she knew no-body.

Rose stood on the deck of Carpathia, staring at the Statue of Liberty, the symbol of freedom, thinking of her new life, without Cal and her mother, who suffercated her for 17 years. The rain was pouring down, and Rose just couldn't stop looking at the magnificent landmark, with many images, thoughts and memories flashing through her head, until an officer approached her with an umbrella and clipboard, 'Can i take your name please, love?' he asked, needing a reply, so he can move onto the next survivor, she stared at him, 'Dawson, Rose Dawon'. Rose smiled at her response, she dreamt of being the real Mrs Dawson, it was only true in her heart, she no longer wanted to be Rose Dewitt Bukater, she was free, and wasn't a rich first class girl.

The ship docked, but as she was in steerage, she was last off the ship, obviosly first class got off first, that would involve Cal, her mother and Lovejoy, who she didnt want to see!

She got off the ship with all the other steerage passengers, running, trying to attempt not to be smothered by local new reporters! Heading for a street, Rose ran to seek a quiet place, quiet enough for her to think, the past week was too sudden and hard to take in for a young 17 year old girl, who lost the love of her life, boarded on a ship that is now in the depth of the North Atlantic, and was no longer a rich first class girl, that had no money or shelter!

It has been three days since the disaster of the "unsinkable" ship went down to a watery grave, and all the survivors were on the rescue ship, Carpathia, moarning over the people who lost their lives. Jack was laying in a ward, filled with people who just managed to survive the icy waters, which was only a few people, as some had been released.

He woke from a long sleep, rubbing his eyes, looking around the room, but only one thing suddenly popped into his head... Rose

Jack pushed aside the pile of blankets that were wrapped around his frozen body, attempting to search for his love, until a young nurse emerged from another survivors bed side, 'Excuse me sir, please, get back into bed' , she said in a caring, yet persuading voice, trying to get him into the ward bed, 'No! I need to find Rose!', Jack yelled as hard as he could, as his voice was very croaky, as he had been in freezing waters for hours! 'Sir, you are very weak, please, atleast let me bring you a hot cup of tea, and some soup, and I promise i'll get you the survivors list, to look for your friend...'

As the nurse walked away, Jack sighed, he thought to himself, _What if her name wasn't on the list, She must of survived! i couldn't bare to carry on my life without my beautiful Rose! And why did the nurse say friend! She's certainly more than a friend to me!_ Jack tugged at the blankets, trying to keep warm, thinking of his beloved Rose, he was desperately trying to find her, but could barely move! He was weak, and was hardly able to talk!

'Here you are, drink up!' The nurse said, arriving with a cup of tea, handing it carefully to Jack. He sipped at the tea, until it was gone, and turned to the nurse, 'can i please see the survivors list?', 'Of course sir, ill be right back' she said, taking the empty cup, and disappeared from the room.

Moments later, she returned, handing him the list, Jack quickly skimmed the first class list... she wasnt there, _maybe she is in another class, maybe Cal didnt find her!_ Jack speedily looked through the second and steerage list...'no!' _Oh no! My Rose, my beautiful Rose, my love didnt survive, she promised me she'd survive!_

Jack panicked, he couldnt live without her, what was he to do! He pushed the blankets off himself, gathered all his strength, and ran out of the room, pushing the nurse aside.

Running to the railing of the rescue ship, Carpathia, he gasped for air! His eyes were filling with tears, he couldnt live without her, he loved her, and couldnt love anyone else asmuch as he loved Rose! An officer approached him, 'Can i take you name please, sir?', 'Jack Dawson' he said, thinking to himself _the officers are still taking names, maybe she still is on this ship!_, he ran half way down the deck, until another officer stopped him,'Welcome to New York, we'll be docking in 20 minutes', he said, walking to the next couple. He sat on a deckchair, in the pouring rain, not knowing whats going to happen, will he find his Rose, the one he loved dearly!

**20 mins later...**

An officer shouted out, 'Steerage! You can now leave the ship', Jack was relieved, he couldn't bare staying on another ship! He wiped away the tears in his eyes, and stepped off the ship, spotting a heap of reporters, so he ran, ran into a strange street, away from the painful memories of the past week, not wanting any reporters to remind him of his loss!

Rose sat down on a bench in the middle of a dark, cold street in New York, the part of New York she'd never seen before, it was different, very different, much poorer, much darker and more dangerous! Panicking, she desperately tried to seek a hotel, but thought _i have no money, where am i going to stay, well, i guess ill have to stay on this bench, ill sleep here tonight, then look for a job in the morning! _Rose wasn't sure whether she should risk her life, sleeping outside, the place did look rough, dangerous, and not safe for a 17 year old girl in the middle of the night! She put her legs up onto the bench, laying into a little ball, and attempting to sleep, but too much was on her mind, mainly Jack! The thought of Jack made Rose cry, she was moarning the loss of Jack, she missed him so much, and was going to keep his promise, no matter what. Rose cried herself to sleep, but she felt uncomfortable, something was digging into her side, she got up, and reached into her pocket and pulled out the Heart of the Ocean, the necklace Cal had given her, looking stunned, she placed it back in her pocket, she couldn't look at it any more longer! it reminded her too much of Cal... and Jack! Once again, she tried to sleep, to make the night pass, but she just couldn't! Rose got up, looking around the dark, deserted street, _i wonder if there is somewhere i can get a drink, i am gasping! Also, i need to think! _So, Rose got up from the cold, rusty bench, and started wondering about, looking for a pub, or somewhere that served drinks!

**34 mins later...**

Success! After trapsing about dangerous New York at the wee hours of the morning, she discovered a 24 hour pub! Rose burst through the doors, and started to look around, it was deserted, but with one man at the end of the bar, with his head down, a few men at a table, arm-wrestling, and a loved-up couple chatting away by the window of the pub...

Rose started making her way to the table in the far corner of the pub, away from the comotion, but was stopped by one of the drunken men, 'Hey babe, wanna get lucky...', one man said, before turning around and throwing up, 'uhhh, sorry about that, ooooo you look nice! wanna join us?' he shouted, pulling her arm, making her sit at his table, but Rose was trying to get away... 'Get off me! No! i wanna be on my own! No...!' But as Rose was struggling, the man, sulking at the bar raised his head, he heard alot of commotion coming from the other side of the room, so he got up and walked over to the man, and was not happy what-so-ever... 'Hey, leave her alone! she isn't your property, if she wants to be alone, she can be alone!', he turned to Rose, 'are you oka...' The man was half-way asking if she was ok, and stood at her in amazement...


	2. Meeting up

Jack ran as fast as he could, he didn't want to be surrounded by loads of reporters that had no idea how bad the experiance was, he lost the one he loved, and he didn't want them rubbing it in! He ran, and fell onto a nearby wall, high enough for him to sit upon, and noticed a bar, a bar filled with drunken and wild people, having a great time with their friends and loved one's, Jack thought, the last time he was in a bar, he was with his best friend, Fabrizio, but he was gone, taken away from him, just like his new friend he met on Titanic, Tommy Ryan, they would of had a good laugh together, all of them, including Rose, but none of them were here, only he survived, and he felt like his heart was ripped into shreds!

Jack approached the bar, and pushed open the door, hearing a bell, sitting ontop of it. He walked over to the bar, ignoring all the noise and the laughter...

'a pint please, mate!' Jack said in a low, sad tone of voice, 'Whats the matter, son?' questioned the bartender, who was looking at him very worringly, Jack wasn't sure whether he would reply, he was too sad to repeat his ordeal, he didn't want reminding! 'Oh, nothing, i just feel like horseshit!', Jack whispered, 'whats that, my boy?', asked the bartender, 'can you do me a favour?' 'sure..' Jack paused, 'Dont ask! please...dont ask!'. The bartender just walked away, and started wiping the bar, and cleaning afew glasses, until he noticed a young girl enter the bar...

The bartender handed Jack a cigarette, knowing he was stressed, 'here ya go, sonny!', 'thanx' Jack said with no emotion, he lit the cigarette, and just looked into the beer glass, thinking of Rose, and he started crying silently, Until he heard a comotion going on in the bar, so Jack got up and approached the drunked man, holding a young girl's arm, not noticing her, he grabbed the man by his shirt and shouted, 'Hey, leave her alone! she isn't your property, if she wants to be alone, she can be alone!' Jack turned around to ask if she was ok and saw the sight he had been longing to see...!

'Rose?'

'Jack? Is that you?'

'Yes Rose, it is, Oh wow, i cant believe your alive! I thought you'd died!'

'I thought you died! Oh my God, i can't believe its you!' Rose said, shocked, thowing her arms around his neck, sobbing, as Jack put his hands around her waist, letting out a happy cry, but trying to hold it in. The men around them were confused, and the man who grabbed Rose, pulled her on her arm again, 'OI, come here, i want to "talk" with you... ha ha ha ha', Jack got angry, and punched him in the face, grabbed Rose's hand, and they flee'd the bar, giggling together...

They ran out the bar, laughing uncontrollably, until they reached a wall, overlooking the sea, where Carpathia docked...'Jack, i cant believe your here! I thought i lost you!' she said, putting her hands over his face, making sure he was really there, and not a dream, 'I thought i lost you too! But how?', Jack asked, putting his hands around her waist, 'Well, i was laying on the piece of debris, and i saw that you weren't moving, or answering me, i was saying your name over and over, but you didn't say anything, your eyes were shut, you were ice cold, and didn't reply,so i assumed you were dead, so i let you go, keeping your promise, and i got off the debris, and grabbed the officers whistle, from his mouth, and blew it all i could, until the lifeboats that were passing could see me, then they rescued me, and i just passed out, well, thats what they told me!' She said, looking at him, with a smile, glad that he is there with her, holding onto his arms that are round her waist, 'Jack, how did you survive, i thought you died in the water?', Jack sighed 'Well Rose, I was in the water, and i think i passed out, until i started to wake, realising i was in the sea, so i swam up, and i noticed you weren't there, i panicked, and the lifeboat found me, and they pulled me in, and i was covered in blankets, and i saw about 5 people in there, but i didn't know one of them was you! I fell asleep when i was in the lifeboat! Then i woke up in a ward, because i suffered from hypathermia!'. Rose stood there in amazement, she couldn't believe that she was standing there, with the person she fell in love with 8-9 days ago, and who she thought was dead!

Jack and Rose stared at each other for a few minutes, admiring each others presence, until it started raining heavily, 'Rose, maybe we should get a hotel or something?' Jack mentioned 'We can't Jack, we have no money! I did try sleeping on a bench, but i didnt feel safe, but its all we can do! Unless we sleep in the bar, but its full of assholes!', 'Don't worry Rose, no matter what happens, ill keep you safe!' Jack said, with a huge grin on his face, then, he eased his lips closer to her, for a kiss, the first kiss to share after the sinking of the Titanic, and after thinking the another were dead! As Jacks lips touched hers, Rose accepted and kissed him back, they were now sharing their first kiss in days, in the rain, holding eachother, not wanting to let go!

Moments passed, and the kiss ended, and they both stared at eachother in love! 'Maybe we should find somewhere to sleep for the night, then maybe tomorrow, we will have to sort something out!' Jack mentioned, holding onto Rose, 'yeah, okay' she said in a cheery voice. They walked into the cold streets of New York, hand in hand, looking for somewhere to stay for the night...

Jack and Rose found a bench, near where Carpathia docked, close to where they shared their first kiss since the ship sank, Jack sat onto the bench, with Rose in his arms, snuggling up to her, 'Oh Jack, im so scared, i dont feel safe, at all, we cant stay like this forever...', 'awww dont worry, im here, nothing will happen to you, i promise!', Jack said, kissing her on the top of her hair, and Rose started to fall asleep. Jack however, he stayed up, not being able to sleep, thinking about the past, and the future, what will happen if they dont find anywhere to stay tomorrow, they cant live out in the streets! Jack had tears in his eyes, scared for the safety of Rose and himself, he fell asleep finally, and they both lay there, dreaming of eachother, for what the future might hold!

It was the early hours of the morning, and both Jack and Rose were leeping soundly on the bench, suddenly, Rose woke up from her sleep, shivering from the coldness of New York at 3am. Rose turned her head and noticed Jack, sleeping quietly, but did make afew snoring noises, Rose chuckled at the sound of his snores, and stared at him for aslong as she could, she couldn't believe he was there with her, he was alive, and it was a miracle! She smiled at the sight of Jack, and rifted back to sleep in Jack's arms.

It was 7.20am, and Rose woke up yet again, and noticed it was day, she turned and saw Jack sleeping, and smiled at the handsome man that lay by her, sleeping with his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm,"Jack, wake up" she said, shaking him to wake up, "Wake up sleepyhead" "good morning, you okay?"Jack said, rubbing his eyes, yawning."im fine, sorry to wake you" Rose said, sitting on the bench, running her fingers through her matted hair, "no no its fine, you sleep okay?", asked Jack, with his arm around her shoulders,"well, you were there, so i slept perfectly fine, but what do we do about somewhere to live? We can't live on a bench!" she said, worryingly, scared about the future,"Don't worry...I know! My friend lives near here, why don't we stay there for a while, you know, until we get on our feet?" he said, " that would be great, but where does he live?" she asked, but immediately, Jack grabbed her hand, pulled her off the bench and dragged her the direction of his friend's house,"This way, come on!".So there they were, running in the distance, down the streets of New York city, at 7.25am, looking for shelter...


	3. Jack's Friend

Toby, a good friend of Jack, lived a few streets away from where they slept that night, he was 25 years old, and was living with his girlfriend. Toby woke up, hearing knocking on the door, "alright alright, hold your horses, im coming!" Toby said, walking down the stairs in his pyjamas, reaching the front door, he opened the door and spotted a stranger, a stranger he recognised, it was Jack! "Jack? Jack! it is you! How you been?" he said, giving his long-lost friend a big manly hug, " Hey Toby, i've been great thanx, and yourself?" he said, smiling, "ive been great too thanx!" Toby paused, and noticed a raven haired beauty standing next to Jack, holding his hand, "My my, who is this young beauty?" he asked, with a cheeky grin on his face, Rose answered " Im Rose, nice to meet you""Im Toby, great to meet you too" he said holding out his hand, they shook hands and they started shivering "you two better come in, you'll freeze, Toby said, holding the door open for the two lovers to walk in.

"Well Jack, i haven't seen you in how long? 2 years? What you been up to? Still drawing?", Toby had so many questions, he asked them all at the same time,while handing them both a hot cup of tea, "well, it has been 2 years, and alot has happened since i last saw you! Yes i am still drawing, but i lost all of them in a recent accident!" He mentioned the loss of his drawings and both Jack and Rose looked at eachother with sad faces. "Why, what happened?..." Toby asked, "Well, about 2 weeks ago, I ..." Until they heard someone walking into the room, it was Toby's girlfriend, she was young, and had long brown hair, wearing a long black dress, holding a cup of tea, "Oh, Jack, Rose, i would like you two to meet my girlfriend, Rebecca Daniels, Becky, this is Jack Dawson and Rose...?" he said not being able to say her second name, as he didn't know it, "DeWitt Bukater" Rose hated the fact she had said that, she didn't want to be known as Rose DeWitt Bukater, she would prefer to be Rose Dawson, but it would never happen.

"Hello, nice to meet you both" Rebecca said politely, holding out her hand, they all shook hands, and settled down on the sofa, about to hear Jack's story, "Anyway, as i was saying, about 2 weeks ago, I was in a pub with my best friend, Fabrizio, and we won a game of poker, which involved tickets to go on the 'Titanic' and...", Rose was sitting in Jack's arms, with watery eyes, thinking about her past experiance, but as Jack was talking, Toby cut him off, "... Woah! Wait a minute here, you were on Titanic?" he asked, "Yeah, we both were, and I got on, and i met Rose on there" he explained, with Toby and Rebecca on the edge of their seats, sitting next to eachother on the brown sofa, full of many more questions, "So, how did you two survive the sinking?" Toby asked, Jack was about to reply, but he noticed Rose was looking uneasy, "Rose, you okay? Shall we stop talking about it?" Jack asked, lovingly, "No, you don't have to, its just it reminds me of how i thought you were dead, and the memories of all the deaths and Cal" She mentioned, looking down into her mug of tea, half-drunk. " are you sure, because we can tell them another time?" Jack said, "No, its fine, it will help me get over what has happened" Rose said in a confident voice, then Jack continued " ok,but if you ever feel uneasy, you can just leave the room, anyway, how we survived? It wasn't easy, well, when the ship hit the iceburg, we..."Jack was explaining the whole story about the sinking and about the near-death, until Rose got up and ran out the room, sobbing.

After Rose ran out of the room, crying, Jack ran out after her saying to Toby and Rebecca, "excuse me", said Jack, half-way out the door, running after Rose, he continued searching for her, until he heard her crying from a bedroom, so he walked towards the bedroom, and saw her, sitting on the bed with her back to the door, crying.

"Rose, are you okay?" he asked, sitting next to her, putting his arm around her, hugging her, she replied saying, "I just can't take it all in, it was all too sudden, im sorry,they both probably think im really strange now don't they?" Jack, came out of the hug, still with his arm around her, "Don't be sorry, it is alot to take in, and they don't think you are strange! No one thinks you are strange! You are a smart, funny and beautiful woman, and no one would ever think other!"Rose smiled at his response, she was so lucky, she had such a fantastic man with her, Jack smiled at her back, "You are too good to be true you are!" she said, "I love you" Jack said, with a handsome smile on his face, "I love you too, Jack" Rose said, with their lips getting closer, until they were kissing passionatly.

They broke from the kiss and smiled at eachother, " Do you want to go back downstairs?Or do you want to stay in here?"he asked her, "Im going to stay here, and jsut, gather my thoughts, ill be down in afew minutes" she said, holding Jacks hand, Jack smiled "okay, ill see you in a few minutes", they kissed, and Jack left the room.

Jack walked into the living room, where Rebecca and Toby was sitting, drinking tea, talking quietly, "Is Rose alright?" asked Rebecca, "Yeah, she's okay now, she is just in one of the bedrooms, she'll be down soon, she just wants a little time to herself" he said, picking up the mug, taking a sip. "Anyway, Are we going to be hearing wedding bells soon?" asked Toby jokily, with a funny smile on his face, "I don't know really, we only met over a week ago, so i don't know, I do love Rose, but it might be too soon for her, i mean, she wouldn't have her family there" Jack said, with a sad face, "Why not, did they die on the Titanic?" asked an intrested Rebecca, "No, but they don't like me very much, Rose was engaged when she met me, and when she broke off her engagement, they didn't take it very well!" Jack mentioned, "Oh, so she chose you over her fiancee?" asked Toby, "Well, yeah" he said, as he started smiling, "Awwww! She must really love you then, was it love at first sight?" asked Rebecca, who was a soppy romantic, "it was for me, yeah, they first time i saw Rose, i instantly fell in love with her!" he said, in his own world, thinking of the first time he set eyes on Rose, "How Romantic!" Rebecca said, "Thats what it was like for me, when i first saw Rebecca", Toby said, trying to be a romantic too, "really? where did you two first meet?" asked Jack, "Well, we were both at a party, and I first saw Toby, he was drinking with his friends, and didn't notice me, until i walked over to a table near him, and he walked over to me, and tried to be a Romeo, and started giving me these old pick-up lines and ..." Toby interupted, "they weren't pick up lines, its how i really felt!""Im sorry" Rebecca felt bad, she apologised, and gave him a kiss, Toby and Rebecca were now kissing passionatly.

Jack felt a little awkward, so Jack said nervously "I'm going to go check on Rose", and he left the room.

Rose was laying on the bed, on her side, away from the door, and she was thinking about Titanic, Cal, her mother and Jack. What was the future going to be like? What if Cal finds me! So many questions kept filling up in Rose's head, until she heard a noise, she turned over to see Jack at the door, with a concerned face, "Hey Rose" he asked her "Hey Jack, you okay?" "Well, I've come to see if your okay, and Toby and Rebecca started making out, so i just left them to it!" Jack said, chuckling, but what Jack said made Rose giggle aswell, and they were both giggling and Jack sat next to her on the bed, until Rose said something a little off-topic, "Jack, what do you think will happen in the future? What if we see Cal? Or mother? Or what if I lose you again? I wont be able to live without you!" Rose mentioned, looking into Jack's eyes, he could feel her pain, and fear, and wanted to do something about it, "I really don't know, and what do you mean 'lose me'?" he asked, " I mean if you leave me, ill be alone!" Rose started sobbing in Jack's arms, "I wont leave you Rose! Never! I love you too much to ever leave you! What made you think i'd ever leave you?" Jack asked, worried about Rose, "I don't know, i just might be a pain to you! Or you'll get sick of me!""I never will! I love you Rose!" Jack answered, in a loving voice, "I love you too, Jack! And i always will!" Rose said, Jack and Rose kissed, then broke apart, they were knackered, they did sleep rough, and they also had no luggage, which means, no change of clothing, so they had to sleep in the same clothes they wore when Titanic sunk, unless they borrow Toby and Rebecca's clothes. "Jack, what are we going to do about clothes? and money? and shelter, I mean, we can't live here, they will get sick of us!" Rose asked Jack, "Well, ill get a job, to support us, and when we have enough, we can save up for a place of our own, and get more clothes, but we can borrow their clothes for a while, im sure they wont mind!" . Jack gave Rose a small kiss on the lips, he really wanted to look after Rose, he'd do anything for Rose, so he was determined to earn money, and keep Rose safe, "Jack, i can't let just you get a job! Ill get one too!" Rose said, "No Rose, its okay, you don't have to, unless you really want one?" asked Jack, "Yeah, i really would, i would like to be an actress!" Jack smiled at her reponse, he was glad she was back to her normal self, she had dreams, and he was proud of her that she was actually going to follow them, and she had no one to get in her way! "Thats great! Maybe we could go out today and go job hunting together!" Jack said, with his arm around Rose, "That would be great, lets go!" Rose was vey determined to be an actress and like Jack, do anything for him! They would do anything for eachother!

"Toby, Rebecca, Were going out, we'll see you later!" Jack shouted, holding Rose's hand, "Okay! See you two later!" shouted Rebecca from another room, where were they? Oh well, there were more important things to think about, getting money!

"Lets go, Rose" Jack said, looking at Rose with a smile, and they both walked out of the door, and walked down the cold streets of New York city, hand in hand, happy to be in eachothers company!

**35 Minutes later...**

"Look Jack!" Rose pointed out, excitedly! "Their looking for someone to be in the local play! Maybe I should be a part of it?" She shouted, maybe this is her big break, she started jumping about, Jack smiled, he never saw her so excited, " well, maybe you should go for it, im happy for you, Rose",He told her, supporting her, "Thanx Jack,but wait! There is a job open for someone to help out with the play! Why don't you apply for that?" Rose said, excited, as then Jack would be working by Rose! " Yeah, that would be good, then im near you,I'll do it! Lets go!",They both walked into the building, to talk to the people incharge, and they walked out with jobs!

"Wow, i can't believe we now have jobs! And nearly the same one's" Rose shouted, hugging Jack, they were so happy, but who knew how long it would last?


	4. Big Mistake

**4 weeks later ...**

"Okay people, settle down! Now, lets take it from the top, Rose, say it with more feeling, this is about two people in love!", the director shouted, but behind him was Jack, he wasn't so sure on this play after all, the play was 'Romeo and Juliet', and Rose was Juliet, that means she has to kiss another guy! "Okay, Romeo, you say your line please...", the director shouted, "...It is the east, and Juliet is the sun...", The guy who was playing Romeo said, with feeling. Romeo was being played by a guy called Frank, he was tall, dark and handsome, and all the girls in the play liked him, even Rose liked him a little, but she had Jack, she loved Jack, and she would never give him up. It was Rose' turn to say her line, she was to be on stage, " Romeo, Oh Romeo, Where art thou Romeo?..." Rose was a really good actress, and she was saying her lines with such feeling, but Jack had a little feeling inside when he saw Rose rehearsing with Frank, it was jelousy!

"Great, Rose! Well done! Thats it for today people, now, i want you all to go over your lines, and i'll see you all tomorrow at 9am sharp!" the director shouted! Rose walked over to Jack, and gave him a peck on the lips, "ill be right back" she said to Jack, "okay" he replied calmly, as he sat down waiting for Rose, but remembered he left his jacket backstage, well...Toby's jacket, as he went to fetch it, he saw the most shocking sight he had ever seen...

Rose went backstage to get her bag, which was actually Rebecca's bag, until she saw Frank, aka Romeo, she walked into the room, "Hey Frank, you okay?"she asked, but all he did was walk up to her and kiss her, not realising the door was open! Frank always had a soft spot for Rose, but she never expected him to kiss her like that! But when he kissed her, she thought to herself, 'This doesn't feel right, this isn't Jack!', so she broke apart the kiss, and looked at him in shock, "Frank, that was nice but..." then, she noticed Jack was at the door, he saw the whole thing! "Jack! Wait! Its not what it looks like! " she shouted, "Oh, thats original!", Jack said, walking out of the theatre, and Rose walked over to Frank, and slapped him around the face, "How dare you! You know im with Jack! Why did you do that? You knew someone would see, you left the door open!", Rose was steaming, but she didn't give Frank any time to answer, and she ran out the door to look for Jack!


	5. The Fight

Toby and Rebecca were sitting in the living room, talking, when they heard the door slam, they noticed Jack running from the door, to Rose and Jack's room, with watery eyes, they were concerned, and only said one thing, "Jack, you okay? Where's Rose?", and he said, in a low and uncaring tone, "Don't care, probably with her boyfriend!". He ran up the stairs and slammed the door, Toby and Rebecca just looked at eachother, confused! Until they saw Rose run in, she went into the living room, "Have you seen Jack?" she asked, desperate for an answer, "Yes, he came in, very upset, and went straight upstairs, whats happened?" asked Rebecca, confused. Rose sat down on the arm of the chair, and was going to tell them very quickly, but she needed to get to Jack, "Well, we were at rehearsal, and you know Frank, the guy who plays Romeo, he kissed me, backstage, and Jack saw it! I don't know what to do!", Toby and Rebecca were shocked! How could this happen to such a loved up couple! "Well, Rose, maybe you should talk to him!", Toby said, Rose was sobbing, with her face in her hands, scared, she didn't want to lose Jack, so she had to get up there now!

In the mean time, Jack was on the bed, sitting with his face in his hands, he was so upset! Rose was kissing another man! And she hadn't come up to see him! The kiss kept going over and over in his head! He couldn't get rid of it, until he heard a knock at the door, "Go away!" he shouted, to depressed to talk, "Jack, let me in! Talk to me! Please!" Rose begged, at the other side of the door, "No! Why should i?", Jack asked, "Because you love me! Thats why!" she answered, "Of course I do... but you don't love me..." Rose was shocked! She stood there, at the other side of the door, like a statue, "What?" Rose said, "Go away Rose, go back to your boyfriend, Romeo! Go away before he drinks poison, like i care, anyway!" Jack said, in a sad tone, "Jack, please, don't talk like that! I love you! Not Frank!" Rose shouted, "Leave me alone, Rose! I knew this was a mistake!",Rose thought for a second, "What was a mistake?" Rose was confused? Was she going to lose Jack forever? "Letting you in my life, and do you know why?" he asked, "why?" "Because I knew you'd brake my heart, Rose, you could have any guy in the world! I wasn't suprised that he did that!", He answered, Toby and Rebecca sneaked upstairs after Rose, and heard the whole fight from their room, they were so shocked, Jack and Rose having a fight was very VERY rare, and this fight sounded like they might end the relationship!

Rose was sitting with her back to the door, crying, Jack could hear her, he didn't mean to make her sad, but she broke his heart! Jack has only kissed Rose since they met, but Rose was another story, "Jack, please! I love you! Let me in! Can we at least talk!" Rose begged, saying it while crying, "Come back in an hour!" Jack said, calmy, and Rose did what he said, the only place she went to was Franks house, she banged on the door, and he answered, "Hey Rose, What can i do for you?" He asked, then, Rose punched him, and she was shocked she could do that! "Damn it Rose! What was that for?" He shouted, while on the floor, holding his nose, which was bleeding, " For ruining my relationship with Jack! You Asshole! I never want to talk to you, or see your face ever again!" she shouted, then she spat on his face, "I quit the stupid play! " she shouted, and ran home.

An hour had passed, and Rose was outside the room, with her back to the door, crying silently, "Jack, please! It's been an hour, let me in!" Rose begged, she was beginning to get desperate, she couldn't live without Jack, she'd do anything for him, and would beg, even if it looked awkward, "Fine, come in" Jack gave in, and Rose rushed into the room and saw Jack, laying on the bed, facing away from the door, with a tissue in his hand, " Jack, please talk to me, I'm really sorry for what happened, truely, but Frank kissed me! You have to trust me!" Rose pleaded, but she didn't feel it was going into Jack's head, "Rose, can you answer one question for me?"Jack asked, "Yes" "Is there something going on between you and Frank?" Jack confidently asked, but Rose stood in shock, doesn't he trust her? "Jack, why would you ask a thing like that? Of course not! I love you! Not Frank! He kissed me, and you know that!" Rose said, desperately, "...Well, you did like it, you even said so, Rose, tell me the truth..." said Jack, "Jack, i just told you the truth! I never said I liked it! You must believe me!", It went silent in the room, and Jack broke the ice, "I don't know what to say, I don't know whether to believe you, because I do recall you saying this, 'it was nice but..'...does it ring a bell?" he said, bravely, "Oh Jack" Rose said, sadly, approaching Jack, putting her hand on his shoulder, but Jack moved away from her, "I think im going to stay in a hotel for a while, im just gonna get some money, take some clothes, you'll be okay here with Toby, Rebecca and Frank, oh and congratulations on your new boyfriend..." Jack shouted, storming out the room, slamming the door, after he left, Rose heard him leave the house and looked out the window, seeing him go to the nearest hotel, Rose was shocked, upset and confused, and she broke into tears and fell to the floor, she felt so lost without Jack, and wanted to die...


	6. NearDeath

Jack got into his hotel room, and landed on the bed, he felt really bad for all the things he said to Rose, and really wanted to apologise, he was hurt, and broke up into tears, but stopped and he felt anger, he really wanted to smack Frank around the face for even touching his Rose, so he got up, and ran out of the hotel, full of steam.

**A few streets later...**

Jack reached Frank's house, he stared at it and sighed, he was finally going to face up to Frank, that asshole that kissed Rose! His Rose! So he walked up to the house, banged onto the door, and a woman appeared at the door, "Hey, how can I help you?" she asked politely, "Hi, im looking for Frank, is he home?" Jack asked politely, wondering who the woman is, "Yes, hold on...FRANK!" she shouted into the house, and he emerged, looking frightened at the sight of Jack, "Oh... Hi Jack,What can I do for you?" He asked, hiding his fear, "I know what you could do, you could get lost and leave me and Rose alone!" he said, in a rude tone, "Frank, what is he talking about?" asked the woman, "Ummmm... nothing! Don't worry about it babe, you just go inside" Frank said nicely to the woman, but Jack stopped her...

"Wait! Are you sure you don't want to tell her that you kissed my girlfriend, Gee Frank, what else you do with her I wonder?" Jack dreaded to think, what if they did something else... "What? Frank you complete and utter asshole, why did you do that? Ughh that is it! That is the last straw, you have done that with too many women, and I am sick of it, I am leaving you! Good Bye Frank! Thank you sir for telling me!" The woman shouted, red with anger, she slapped Frank and left the house.

"Jack, you always seem to ruin everything, No one loves you, not even Rose, why don't you just leave, your not wanted anywhere, why else do you think Rose came to me?" Frank said, in an evil tone, Frank reminded Jack of Cal, he hated Cal, and Jack's fist got nearer and nearer to Franks face until he smacked him out!

"That will teach you to keep your hands and lips to yourself! Now don't you ever come near us again, or ill do more than punch you!" Jack shouted, leaving Frank on the floor, Jack went back to the hotel, but on the way he realised that he didn't pick up his clothes, so he plucked up the courage to go back to Toby's and get them, he needed space from Rose for a while, But when he got there, he got worse news then ever...

Jack walked down the street and noticed the local doctors car parked outside Toby and Rebecca's house, he got frightened and ran over to see who was hurt! He opened the door, ran up the stairs and saw Toby, outside one of the bedrooms, "JACK! Where did you go? There's something I have to tell you, mate!" Toby said, in a caring voice, "What's going on, who's hurt? Is it Rose?" Jack asked, concerned, "Yes, she hurt herself, I think it had something to do with the fight you and Rose had, it was too much for her!" Toby said, putting his arm around Jack, but Jack just walked into the room where Rose was in, and he saw Rose in bed, asleep with Rebecca sitting next to her, "Rose?" Jack said, quietly, walking up to the bed, "Jack, Where have you been, look what she has done!..." Rebecca said, nervously, showing Jack the slits on Rose's arms, Jack was shocked, his jaw dropped and he was frightened for Rose, "Oh my god, Rose, what did you do that for? Why is she sleeping, please wake her up! Rebecca, wake her up!" Jack shouted, but Rebecca sat him down, pouring him a glass of water, from the jug of water sitting on the coffee table, "Jack calm down, just wait until she wakes up!" Rebecca replied, calmly, walking out the room.

Rose was in a deep sleep, but she heard sobbing, in her dream, her eye lids started to flicker, and she opened her eyes, seeing the ceiling, calling out Jack's name, "Jack? Jack? Jack!" she shouted, Jack heard her, and got up from the seat, placing the cup on the table, "Oh Rose, why did you do that? You could of killed yourself! What were you thinking?" Jack said, hugging her passionately, like he did when Rose jumped out of the lifeboat on the Titanic, just to be with Jack, "I just couldn't live without you, Jack, you left me, and i felt like there was no point in living, so I just wanted to die!", "Rose, im so sorry, I didn't mean the things I said, please forgive me! I just really want you to feel better!", he said, caring about her dearly. There was a silence, until Rose broke the ice, "Jack, can I ask you one question?" she asked curiously, "sure", there was a pause, "Do you love me?" she asked, wondering if the reply would be the same as last time, "Oh Rose I can't stay mad at you, of course I do, I love you Rose!", Jack shouted, kissing her passionately, "I Love you too, Jack!", Then they kissed again, but Jack broke apart, telling her one more thing, "Rose, you must promise me that you wont ever do that again! Never think you need to do a think like slit your wrists, just because of a jerk like me, promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise..." Jack quietly said, "I promise Jack! I'll never let go!" she said, and she invited Jack to lay next to her on the bed, "Jack, I love you" Rose mentioned, "I love you too, Rose" Jack replied, kissing her on the lips, then they fell asleep in eachothers arms, with their love stronger than before.


	7. 2 Suprises

**A Week Later**

It had been a week since the fight, and everything was back to normal, except that Rose and Jack didnt participate in the play anymore, they decided not to go anywhere near Frank, before he put the moves on Rose again. It was midday, and Jack, Rose and Toby were in the living room, talking about Titanic yet again, Jack had his arms around Rose for support, hoping she wouldnt be flooded back with bad memories, and break down crying, but luckily she didn't, "I really can't believe the ship is at the bottom of the ocean... and all those people who went down with it..." Toby said sadly, "Just to think, we were in the water, Rose, I felt my heart slowing down, and I thought I was going to die... but I actually lived...its amazing really...and I'm so glad you didn't brake my promise!" Jack mentioned, happily, pulling Rose closer to him, looking down at her, smiling, Rose looked up at they kissed gently, making Toby feel a little awkward, he cleared his throut loudly, to remind Jack and Rose that he was still in the room, "Hello? Still here! Save it for later!" Toby shouted, causing Jack and Rose to pull apart and giggle. Rebecca entered the room with a plate of biscuits and tea, smiling at the happy couple, saying happily "I'm so glad you two got back together... you make such a great couple! I couldnt stand seeing you two depressed without eachother, and seeing Rose do that to herself... you two are like Romeo and Juliet.." Rebecca placed the mugs for Jack and Rose onto the coffee table, and looked up, seeing them kissing again, Rebecca handed Toby his mug of tea and looked at him, rolling her eyes, and whispered, "Maybe we should leave them two alone... Lets go" she said, motioning for Toby to leave with her, they left and Rose and Jack were alone. They pulled apart, and smiled, "I Love you, Rose", Rose smiled, " I Love you too, Jack", There was a silence, Rose noticed Jack sitting there a little uneasy, she stroked his face, "Whats Wrong, Jack?" she asked, he looked down, noticing her eyes full of concern, "Well... I..." Jack trailed off, "What is it, Honey?" she asked, Jack got up, and looked down at Rose, smiling, " I'll be right back" Jack rushed to their room, and Rose sat their confused. A few minutes later, he arrived in the living room, with a hand behind his back, "Jack, what are you up to?" she asked with a smile on her face, Jack smiled back, and knelt on the floor infront of Rose, who was sitting on the edge of the sofa, he took her hand and looked into her eyes, he sighed heavily, "Rose, I Love you so much, so much, words can't even describe, and you know I would do anything for you, Your everything to me, our love survived the sinking of the Titanic, which proves it is so strong, if I lost you that night, I wouldn't of been able to forgive myself..." Jack sighed, Rose had a huge smile on her face, she knew where this was leading, "Well, What I'm trying to say is..." Rose's eyes were teary, "Yes Jack?" Jack smiled, and pulled out a small box, and opened it infront of her, showing off the beautiful gold ring, "Rose, Will You Marry Me?" he asked, being very nervous, hoping she wouldn't reject him, but he knew she loved him, Rose giggled, "Yes, Jack! I Will Marry you!" Jack chuckled, and slid the ring on her ring finger, Rose got up, and Jack showered her with kisses and hugs, both overjoyed about the engagement, but they were interupted by a cough of a woman, Jack and Rose pulled apart and lookd over to the door, smiling, "Are we interupting something?" asked Toby, Jack and Rose smiled, "Guess what... where engaged!" Rose giggled, Rebecca screamed excitedly and ran over to hug Rose, Toby went over to Jack and gave him a "guy" hug, "Congratulations, Jack, Rose" Toby and Rebecca said together, looking at the happy couple, who were holding eachother in love. "Listen guys, we have to go shopping, we'll see you tonight, have a good day... and again Congratulations!" Rebecca said happily, "Thanx guys, and have a good day, too!" Jack replied, smiling holding onto his love. Toby and Rebecca left.

**An Hour Later**

An hour later, and Rose was talking to Jack on the sofa, enjoying a day in together, alone, "Oh Jack, I cant believe we are getting married!" Jack smiled,"Neither can I, I have been planning on asking you for ages... But the whole Frank thing got in the way..." Rose smiled sadly, "I'm sorry about that, Jack, he ki..." Jack interupted her by kissing her, he pulled away, and smiled, "Its okay, Rose, honestly" Rose smiled back, "I Love you, Jack" Jack's smile grew bigger, "I Love you too.." There was a knock on the door, Rose sighed, "I'll get it" she gave him a peck on the lips and got up, but Jack pulled her down and kissed her again on the lips, they pulled away, and she giggled, "Oh Jack!" Jack chuckled, she walked over to the door, opened it and saw a shocking sight...

"Cal! Wh.. What are you... How did you..." Cal lifted his hand up to tell her to stop, "Listen Rose, That doesn't matter, just come back to me!I Will forget everything about you and that gutter rat, and we can start again..." Rose got angry, "Cal! I am not going back to you! Never! Now Go Away! Leave me alone!" she attempted to slam the door in his face, but he put his hand in the way to stop the door from closing, "Stop this now, Rose, your coming with me now! Your Mother misses you dearly, she wants to see you, come now!" he grabbed her arm, and she started shouting, attempting to get out of Cals grip, "Get off me! Jack! Jack! Come here!", Cal froze and looked at Jack who emerged at the door, pulling Rose back, "Dawson? What are you doing here?" Cal asked, "I'm with Rose, what do you expect?" he mentioned, "Cal, I think its best that you leave" Rose gave Cal an ice cold look, as did Jack, Cal just gave them the sly smile he always gave them, "Fine! Live in the gutter! But don't come crying to me, Rose when Jack kicks you to the curb for some other tart" Jack got angry, "Thats it, Sorry Rose I can't take this anymore!" Cal laughed, "Told you, Rose!" Jack chuckled "Not that, you bastard!" Jack shouted before he smacked Cal right across the face, He got angry with Jack, and hit him back, making it a fight for Rose, Jack finished the fight off, by attacking Cal the way he attacked Lovejoy, then Rose slammed the door, and locked it. She looked over at Jack, and saw he had cuts all over his face, he was bleeding because of her, "Oh Jack! You always get into these fights... oh your bleeding! Come here, Jack" Jack walked over to her, and she looked at his cuts, caressing his face gently, "Honestly Jack! Come on, lets get you cleaned up!" Rose took Jack's hand, and they walked into the kitchen,


End file.
